Platinum and Gray
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: Diana never wanted to be her father. But everywhere she goes, it's like he's there too. She can't get rid of her past. Why? Because it's her future. Cyrus made one last risky bet before dieing. He bet on his daughter. But one thing he never counted on was her forgeing her own path, and finding her way as the new leader of Team Galactic and the heiress to Team Flare and Plasma.
1. A Begining

**This is my Pokémon story. Read and Review please! I hope you enjoy!**

**Pokémon: Platinum and Grey (I don't own Pokémon!)**

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a light blue that seemed to go on forever. The grass was a lush, fresh green. A light humming sound filled the air, as a plane flew out of the sky. Carefully it landed, sending up small puffs of dust clouds. In front of the plane was a large blue building. Behind it was nothing more that forest. As the passengers left the airplane, one stood still in the doorway. She had long light blue hair flowing down to the small of her back. A short tight black dress combined with a long black trench coat with tight sleeves was what she was wearing. Tall black combat boots encased her legs. Sharp grey eyes observed the area around her. A small sigh escaped from her lips. "Unova" She continued to look around, sadness clouding her gaze. "How the mighty have fallen." She took a few steps, heels clicking. She made her way off the plane and towards the building, stopping to watch the plane take off. Sighing again, she walked on to the building. Tying her grey bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she entered the building. Ignoring some of the looks thrown her way, she cut a path to the opposite side of the lobby, where another exit was. Through there, she could see the ocean. Noticing her ride wasn't there; she sat down and waited, watching the scene around her. She watched as another plane landed, this time in the ocean. She observed as the passengers, all heading towards separate destinations, step off the plane. Sighing, she continued to watch until a boy, about 16, step off the plane with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "No" She thought, tensing, "It couldn't be." She continued to look at him, but he slowly turned and locked eyes with her. Their gaze was interrupted by thunder, as a storm was coming. Occupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice when the teen made his way over to her. He grabbed her attention as he stood in front of her. Tall and tan, the boy made an impression. He was dressed in grey cargo pants with a blue and white short sleeve hooded shirt and black shoes. Short messy black hair was under a red and white cape with the poke symbol on it, while dark brown eyes glittered under the cap. Twin scars where on his cheeks, shaped like lighting bolts. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, glaring. Smirking, the girl replied "What are you doing here?" Crossing his arms, the teen spoke again "Your suppose to be locked up with the rest of Team Galactic. Trying to recover from fear striking her heart she answered "Dawn and Looker stood up for me. After all I did risk my life to help you guys." She stood up and faced him. "Let it go Ash." She said. Meeting her gaze, Ash replied "Your father's gang almost destroyed six Legendaries, Diana." "I was trying to stop them, I was working with you!" Occupied with their argument, they didn't notice two women, a man, and a Pikachu watch them. One of the women, Professor Juniper of the Unova Region, put a hand on her hip and said "They are totally going to get together." She had brown hair pulled up into a bun with light blue eyes. Dressed in a lab coat with a light green blouse, a black long skirt and black flats, she looked like her role as a professor. The man next to her was Professor Oak of the Kanto Region. Unlike his female counter part, he was dressed for vacation in a Hawaiian print T-shirt, board shorts and flip flops. He was an older man with white hair and wrinkles on his face, but full of energy. The third accompaniment to their group was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom. She was dressed in her usual yellow shirt with pink sleeves, a long blue skirt and brown flats. She had short light brown hair in a ponytail, and the same dark brown eyes as Ash. Delia sighed and said "They're too alike to be together, yet so different at the same time. Ash is a burning fire of passion and energy, while Diana, she's like ice, cold, sharp, collected, and strong." "That was deep." Professor Oak said. "Oh, it was, wasn't?" Delia hummed. Walking forwards, Professor Juniper called out "Ash, Diana, over here." As they came close, Professor Juniper started to talk. "Welcome to the Unova Region. I am Professor Juniper, one of the leading Pokémon Professors in the Region. Here in Unova, you'll see and encounter many different Pokémon you have never seen before. I hope you enjoy your stay." "I will" Declared Ash, with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder with a "Pika, Pika." Diana merely nodded. Professor Juniper looked over Diana carefully be fore nodding her head. "You'll do" The Professor said quietly. Smiling again, Juniper gestured with her arm. "Let's get started!"

**Hey, I hope I spelled name correctly. As you may already be able to tell, I am doing a mix of the anima show and the games, Black and White. And no, Diana is not Hilda/White. If you see any mistakes, feel free to review and point them out to me, or pm me. R&R please! ~Hiddenshadowsoul.**


	2. Greetings

**Chapter Two! I do not own Pokémon; everything in here belongs to Pokémon except my OC's**.

As Diana rode along in Professor Juniper's jeep, along with Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak, she was deep in thought. She didn't notice when they arrived. She was startled out of her thoughts by a "Pika" She smiled. "Thanks little buddy" Pikachu hummed and jumped onto her shoulder. "Oh. You want to stay with me, little buddy?" She asked in surprise. "Pika, Pika" It agreed with her before wrapping its tail around her neck and taking a nap. Diana walked up to the Lab after everyone. Four figures where in front. "Oh, I forgot!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "What is it Professor?" Asked Ash. Juniper laughed nervously. "I gave three trainers Pokémon today, and promised another that I would give him his later today." As they walked up, they saw that two of the new trainers were girls and two were boys. They all seemed around Ash's age, which were 16. Diana was a year younger, at age 15. "Hello!" A high pitched voice yelled. Diana instantly cringed, and wanted to put her hands over her ears. That was, in fact what she did. "Hello Bianca, Hilda, Cheren and Trip." Greeted the Professor. "Sorry I forgot about you. She laughed nervously. "Guys, this is Professor Oak from the Kanto Region. With him are Delia and Ash Ketchum, also from Kanto. And this young lady is Diana, from the Sinno Region. "Hi, I'm Bianca, the girl next to me is Hilda, the boy with the glasses is Cheren and the other boy with the blond hair is Trip." Greetings were exchanged and Diana watched the scene while leaning against a tree, Pikachu on her shoulders. The high pitched voice of Bianca hurt her and Pikachu's ears. Bianca was a tall, chubby blond with green eyes, dressed in a long white skirt with orange tights, and orange top with white sleeves, and a green hat and shoes. Next to her was Hilda. Hilda had long brown hair put into a high ponytail threaded though a cap. She wore a white tank top with a black vest, cutoff jean shorts and combat boots with pink laces. Her blue eyes flashed as she talked with the others, confident and full of herself. The teen, Cheren, was tall, slim and confident. Not as much as Hilda, but enough to grab Diana's attention. He wore black jeans with a white shirt tucked in with a dark blue jacket. He also had glasses, a tie, and black shoes. He had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. Like Diana he was also observing the scene. Their eyes met and he nodded to her, than looked away. The other boy, Trip was tall as well, and had sandy bond hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in tan pants, a purple shirt, an orange jacket and brown shoes. Diana was pulled out of her observations by Hilda approaching her. "You have a Pikachu. Let's battle!" Hilda said all this confidently, poke ball already in hand. "Hey wait, that's my Pikachu." Hearing Ash's voice, Pikachu jumped up and ran over to Ash, jumping onto his shoulder. "I'm afraid not Hilda. You just got your Pokémon and Ash needs to register with the league before he battles and Diana doesn't have any Pokémon. That's what she's here for." A less excited Hilda glared at her. "Fine," She grumbled. "Good." The Professor smiled. "Follow me." She led them though her Lab, giving them a tour. Diana followed behind, not noticing when one of the members of the group dropped back to talk with her. "I apologize." "Hmm?" She looked up next to her to see Cheren walking next to her, hands inside of pockets. "Why, you didn't do anything?" "No, I'm apologizing for Hilda. It was rude of her to instantly ask you for a battle, when she also knew you had no Pokémon. "Well, who said I didn't have any Pokémon?" Diana smirked. Cheren looked at her and smiled. "I think you and I will get along famously." His glasses glinted in the light, giving him a dark sinister look. "I think we will" She smiled as well. They walked after the others, following the Professor into a room and stopping. "Ok, here we are." The Professor turned and smiled at them. "Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda, you all ready got your Pokémon. And Ash doesn't need one." "So Diana, Trip" She threw three balls into the air. "Its time for you to chose." Bright light flashed as the balls opened.

**I hope you liked it. I apologize in advance with the misspelled words, its 11:30 where I am. Read and Review Please! ~Hiddemshadowsoul.**


	3. Memories and Battle

_**Anything you see in bold comes from Pokémon Wiki. I HOLD NO RIGHT**__. At the end, its M rated so look out._

As the flashes settled down, three forms appeared. A Snivy, Tepig, and an Oshawott. The professor smiled. "Pick your partners" was all she said. Diana pulled back slightly and let Trip pick first. **The Snivy is a serpentine creature with a mainly green body, tan stomach and lower head, with the end of its tail being shaped like a leaf as large as its head. Though unlike most other snake-like creatures, Snivy sports arms and legs, being green and tan, respectively. The arms are quite plant-like, ending in three prongs that act like fingers. Its head is a tear drop shape with the top half being green and the bottom half, in front of the neck, being tan. Its eyes are in the intersection between the border of the green and tan parts of its head. Its eyes are surrounded by a yellow marking and are usually half closed. Near the bottom of its neck is a yellow collar which comes up on either side on its body, and comes together in the center of its back, making a line to the bottom of the leaf tail.** **It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesise by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails drop. **It was a grass type.

The next Pokémon was a fire type, Tepig. **It can deftly dodge foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. **

The last Pokémon in line was Oshawott. **Oshawott is a mammalian sea-otter-like Pokémon. It has fur covering it entire body, with white fur on its face and arms, light blue fur on its torso and it has a dark blue tail, feet and ears. It also has an odd scallop attached to its stomach called a "scalchop," which is made of keratin (the same substance as human hair and fingernails) and can be removed from the body for specific attacks, such as Razor Shell, and can be used to deflect attacks. It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay. The swordshell on its belly is made of keratin, the same material as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword. **

Trip looked carefully at his choices, the others adding their own opinions. Pacing back and forth, he drove Diana insane, wanting him to pick already. So in an attempt to hurry him up, she added "Pick who will not only be compatible to your outside look, but to your inside as well. Trip looked at her then nodded, reaching out to grab Tepig ball. As the others swarmed around him, Diana walked forward to grab Snivy's ball. Looking at Oshawott, she nodded, sensing it had a future with Ash. She was startled by Juniper clapping her hands. "Wonderful. Now this is for you." Reaching out, she handed pokedexs to Trip and Diana. Diana's was a silver color, with what appeared to be snowflakes and ice crystals engraved on it. Trip's was black and red, with gold flames dancing on it. For the rest of the meeting, Diana tuned out, waiting patiently so she could go.

When everyone was saying good-bye, she gave her farewell to the professors and left. She walked on till she reached route one. Looking at the sky and the sun's position, she guessed that it was about 2 in the afternoon. She assumed that it would take the rest of the day to reach the next town. Looking around, Diana saw that besides the Pokémon lab, there was nothing else in the town. Not even a Pokémon center. Walking onto route one, she enjoyed the peace and quiet it offered. Glancing around, Diana noticed that it was quiet a pretty setting. It was summer and the trees were full of leaves and buds. The sweet scent of flowers perfumed the air.

Before she could go any farther, a Lillipup jumped out at her. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed her pokedex. She pointed it at the Lillipup. **Lillipup is a light and dark tan, dog-like Pokémon, with particular similarities to a Yorkshire terrier and has a red nose. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees. The long hair around its face provides amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings. **Then she pointed the dex at her Snivy and looked up his moves. Diana calmly spoke. "Use leer then tackle." Snivy nodded and did exactly what its trainer asked of it. After the attack the Lillipup remained standing but barely. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pink ball. Tossing it, it landed on the Lillipup's head, sucking it in. Diana smirked, satisfied with her victory.

Grabbing the ball, she slipped it onto her belt that was under her trench coat. Grabbing a hair tie, she pulled her hair up into a bun. Recalling her Snivy, she went to move on, but found her path blocked by Cheren. "Wha-" He grabbed her before she could get the word out of her mouth and pushed her behind a tree. Diana was about to claw at him before he put a finger to his lips. Then she heard it. Loud crashing thought the forest. The stench of blood and death was swept into her nose. She turned around before Cheren could stop her, and then she saw it. Pelts. Not just any pelts, but Pokémon pelts, some still dripping blood. A few moments later, they were gone. Diana turned around, unshed tears in her eyes. Cheren, sensing her discomfort, wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her slowly, as she was still in shock. It was nightfall when she found her voice. "I saw something like this before. Two years ago." Cheren looked at her, asking silently for her to go one. "This women, her name was Hunter J. She was in charge of a band of expert Pokémon thieves. They would go and steal rare Pokémon then sell them to the highest bidder. But that's not all they did. Two years ago, I snuck onto her ship, looking for a friend of mine. I looked into a room and..." Her voice trialed off as tears ran down her face. Cheren held her as she cried, tears making their way down his face as well.

**R&R please. You comments inspire me. =D.**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul**


End file.
